


Animal expert Sherlock is not

by SisterLucrezia



Series: Zia's random-ass drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLucrezia/pseuds/SisterLucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt based on <a href="http://mindpalaceofversailles.tumblr.com/">mindpalaceofversailles'</a> idea:</p><p>I want a fic where Sherlock and John go on a safari for a case and Sherlock ends up getting them chased by wild animals and they’re stuck up a tree while things prowl around below them</p>
    </blockquote>





	Animal expert Sherlock is not

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt based on [mindpalaceofversailles'](http://mindpalaceofversailles.tumblr.com/) idea:
> 
> I want a fic where Sherlock and John go on a safari for a case and Sherlock ends up getting them chased by wild animals and they’re stuck up a tree while things prowl around below them

John really should be used to Sherlock constantly getting them into trouble. Granted, trouble generally isn’t in the form of a thoroughly pissed-off tigress prowling around the tree they had to climb to get away.

"Honestly John, how was I supposed to know that cub hadn’t been abandoned?"

"Because most tiger cubs _aren't_ , you colossal idiot!" John swore as he adjusted his footing on the branch he was balancing on, his hands scrabbling for a better grip on the trunk. Following that human trafficking case into Myanmar on their own was probably one of the stupidest things they had ever done. And that was saying something.

"The mother was nowhere near her cub-"

"She was probably hunting for food! And why were you mucking about with a tiger cub anyway?"

Sherlock managed to find a large and sturdy branch to sit on and carefully leaned down to pull John up. “Imagine raising a tiger cub, John! Could we train it to do basic tricks or-"

"Have you completely lost your bloody mind?!" He hopped off his branch just in time as the massive cat jumped and clawed at where his feet had been. “Never mind the legality of keeping a wild, exotic animal in the flat, what would you feed it?"

"Well, you always complain about the cadavers I leave around-"

John laughed incredulously. “You want to raise a man-eating tiger in London. You _have_ lost your mind." He eyed the tiger still pacing below them, her cub yowling from a bush a short distance away. He wondered how long it would take for her to realize they were no longer a threat and finally wander off.

"I’m sure I could talk Mycroft into getting us an exception on exotic animals, and there is that basement flat…" Sherlock muttered to himself. John sighed, thinking about what he did to deserve being stuck up a tree with a madman in the middle of a jungle.

This was going to be a very interesting entry on his blog, assuming they got out of here alive.


End file.
